Dinning with Vongola
by HerbivoreTuna
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Reborn invited everyone to a "little" party. R27 allx27 fluff. BL


Something quick I came up with

R27, Allx27

Warnings: BL, fluff, random I guess

With Adult Reborn

Disclaimer: Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Reborn!"

He turned and around to his student and said "What is it Dame-Tsuna."

"Why did you invite everyone to my house?" He said with worry because of the thought of all his guardians and the varia being in his house at once.

'_My house is going to be destroyed.'_

"How did you know I invited everyone?" Reborn asked as if it was nothing to worry about.

"Gokudera-kun told me."

"Well, it is thanksgiving isn't it." Reborn sipped his coffee.

"But you can't have everyone at my house!" Tsuna exasperated.

"Then it's not going to be here. We're renting a hall." Reborn took another sip of coffee.

"A hall?"

"Ah."

'_I'm going to have to pay for damages if anything happens." Tsuna teared._

...

"You're going to have to change you know that." Reborn said.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"Everyone is going to be in formal wear."

"Seriously?"

"Why do you think I'm asking you?"

"I don't really want to."

"You're going to have change…or do you want me to change your clothes for you." Reborn said teasingly.

"N-Noo! I can change myself." Tsuna blushed furiously.

"Okay then, I left some clothes on your bed and get changed soon or we'll be late. If you don't I make you train everyday for 1 month and shoot at you as well."

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna left the kitchen and went up the stairs.

'_He always gets scared.'_

…

"Hiieeeee!"

Reborn chuckled.

'_He must have seen what he has to wear.'_

.

.

.

"Oi, baseball-freak! Stop standing so close to me!"

"Oh haha. My bad."

"You're talking too loud, herbivore."

Gokudera glared at Hibari, but he just glared back.

"Why are you even here then." Gokudera asked.

"Because the baby asked me."

"Why are you still calling him that, Hibari-san." Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Just because."

"Why you—." Gokudera was about to attack him before Yamamoto held him back.

"Ma maa, Gokudera. I'm sure he just doesn't want to say."

"Let go of me."

"Shishishi. The little kitty got mad."

"Senpai. It's not nice to laugh at people. Especially with your weird laugh."

"I agree." Mammon added.

"Be quiet, Frog."

"Settle down children. Dinner is going to be served soon." Lussuria entered the conversation.

They continued arguing anyway. They were currently in the lobby for the hall. The hall was located at a 5-star hotel with expensive furniture and decorations. Glass chandeliers hanged from the ceiling and Victorian couches on the marble floors.

Lussuria thought '_I hope they don't cause to mush damage."_

…

Everyone was gathered in the hall now, which was once peaceful before they started talking and yelling.

"Where is Sawada, to the EXTREME!"

"Lower your voice turf-top." Gokudera snapped.

"Where is Tsuna though?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't care where that trash is." Xanxus cut in.

"What!" Gokudera yelled at him for belittling his boss.

"Oh come on, boss. You don't mean that. You're always—" Lussuria was cut off.

"Shut it." He gritted.

"You're so shy." Lussuria laughed.

"VOIIII! When is that brat going to be here? I'm starving. Why did the tutor have to prohibit eating until everyone is here?" Squalo yelled.

"He probably just wanted to be fair to us." Yamamoto answered.

"I don't care if it's fair. I just want food." Squalo started waving his sword around.

…

"That's weird." Yamamoto said.

"What?" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"Hibari-san and Mukuro aren't fighting."

"Ah. You're right."

Hibari turned to them. "Hn."

"The baby told me not to."

"Kufufu. And to me not to fight the little birdy."

A vein popped on Hibari's head. "Be quiet or else. Kami kurosu."

"Kufufu. Remember you can't, B-I-R-D-Y."

Hibari got even more irritated.

Yamamto laughed. "Come on guys. Just relax."

"I don't think Tsuna wants to come in to see the whole place messed up."

"I really want to see my tuna fish right now."

"Whoever said he was yours, pineapple herbivore."

"I did…and dear Chrome"

"The boss is good for Mukuro-sama." Chrome simply stated.

"If he's anyone's he's mine." Hibari said rather possessively.

"Oi, No one owns Jyudaime." Gokudera defended.

"Shut it, herbivore."

"What!"

They all started arguing till the doors opened and Reborn said "Silence."

"You should all greet Milady."

"D-Don't call me that, Reborn."

The saw a figure walk in who had a lovely light blue dress with white lacing, but the figure was easily recognizable with the spiky brown hair.

"J-Jyudaime?"

"Ts-suna?"

Some of the boys faces looked red and Tsuna was clearly blushing. _'Why did I have to wear this? Reborn you demon.'_

Mukuro walked to Tsuna and said.

"Kufufu. You look ravishing, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"O-okay." Tsuna responded.

"Stay away from Jyudaime!" Gokudera started to run to Tsuna, but was pulled back by Hibari.

"This is my fight."

"Wha?" Gokudera fell back.

"Hibari. Cool down and you." Reborn looked at Mukuro.

"Leave Tsuna alone right now. We need to eat dinner."

"Kufufu. Fine then."

Tsuna sighed in relief. '_At least the place isn't destroyed.'_

"Yet." Reborn said reading his mind.

Tsuna yelped.

Reborn chuckled 'You're so easy to read.'

….

"Where's the meat." Xanxus immediately said when they distributing the trays of food.

Tsuna just starerd at him dumbfounded.

"Shishishi. The boss is a impatient now."

"Senpai, Whenever you open your mouth, a bunch of nonsense comes out."

"What! Froggy." He drew knives at his head.

"Ow, At least these aren't those creepy knives you have."

He threw even more.

"Reborn?" Tsuna whispered.

"What is it Dame-Tsuna?"

"Hibari keeps on staring at me. Why?"

He looked at where hibari was sitting which was right across from Tsuna.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What?" Tsuna complained.

"J-Jyudaime. May I ask why you are wearing a dress? N-Not that it l-looks bad o-or anything."

"Ah. Reborn forced me to."

"O-Oh."

"It looks good on you, Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"I was going to say that!"

"Oh. Haha."

"T-Thanks, I guess."

…..

The dinner went rather smooth, except for some broken plates and chairs, and was enjoyable for some. Tsuna got home and finally got to relax a little.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna gulped. "Y-Yes, Reborn."

"I want to ask you something."

"W-What is it?"

"What are you thankful for?"

"Huh?" Tsuna gave a puzzled look.

"What are you thankful for?"

"Erm…um…Well my mom."

"And?" Reborn pressed.

"A-And?" Tsuna backed away as Reborn got closer.

"I-I don't know."

Reborn suddenly pressed their lips together and kissed him till the need for air. Tsuna was completely red and Reborn smirked.

"That should gets should get you to be thankful for."

...

Happy thanksgiving!


End file.
